


The adventures of Sheriff Rose and Deputy Arc

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Cream Pie, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Monster Girls, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, big dick, cowgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Come along and join the well hung Sheriff Ruby and her lovable if a bit unreliable deputy Joan of Arc as they travel through the wild west of Remnant fucking, shooting and drinking their way through adventure after adventure!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc & Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like cowgirls with dicks fucking other cowgirls with or without dicks? Then this fic is for you! Inspired by the wild west of Remnant

"Joan! Come on! Catch up! We have to make it to the town by the time the sunsets! We are going to be late at this rate!" Ruby shouted to her deputy the young futa sighed as her horse Licorice stuttered. The massive beats lurched as Ruby gasped her bright golden Sheriff of Vale badge gleamed in the light as her apprentice followed from behind her. 

"I'm coming! I'll be there as soon as I can!" Joan said as she tried to fiddle with Crocea Mors, Joan once again trying to make her weapon work right. The massive cannon-like gun that barely fit in her arms was stuttering to life as she sighed. Her massive E cup chest heaved as the bright silver deputy badge gleamed on her chest. 

"That's what you always say! Come on we got things to do!" Ruby said as the futa smiled, even if she was a female Joan was a good person and not a half-bad law woman! She was still new and had a  _ lot _ of training to go through before she was a verified bonafide Sheriff like Ruby was but that didn't matter. As long as Joan was willing to put in the hard work to be a sheriff then Ruby would be there to help her! And the bonus blowjobs and tit fucks she got from Joan were to die for. Really Ruby thought that her sister had the best pair of breasts in the world to fuck but they might as well have been sandpaper compared to Joan's massive knockers. Ruby really needed to find out how Joan got her breasts to be so soft! It was going to make Coco jealous. But that was for another day for the time being they had a mission!

To find and capture the elusive female thief with a phat ass Emerald Susatrai! And Ruby was going to make sure that she felt the full impact of her law stick! All twelve inches of wrist-thick cock would make sure that the chocolate-skinned thief would never even think about being a criminal again! 

Now Ruby just had to find her, subdue her and fuck her raw! Not that this was going to be hard, she had Joan with her after all. And even if she was not the best at... anything she was still good when it came to making a quick plan or making stuff go boom with that massive cannon she called a revolver!

"You know if Nora saw you with that damn thing on the horse I don't know what she would say."

"Hey! I just wanted to field test Crocea! Is that too much to ask for?" Joan asked as she tried to make the two-handed cannon act right! It was at times like this that Joan would regret not having the old blade her sisters made of the same name but no. Joan just had to pick the fancy battle cannon and make something work right! Jeez why did she have to be a weapons freak?

"I just had to be a gun nut didn't I?" Joan asked as Ruby sighed. 

"There is nothing wrong with loving guns Joan! Besides, I think it's cute! And Pyrrha likes it as well so what's the problem?" Ruby asked as Licorice whinnied. They were close to their target. The quarry of Ruby and Joan was currently held up in the lost remains of mount Gleen. And Ruby and Joan were fixing to make sure the quarry had no ground to run. 

Something easier said than done when you were as conspicuous as the two law women that rode into town. One of them is a petite short stack with c cups short raven red hair, silver eyes, nice hips, and eight inches of wrist-thick soft cock swinging in the breeze. The other a six one bombshell of a female, with F cups on full display bound to look like double D's, long flowing golden hair and hips and legs that not only seemed to go on forever but refused to quit! 

Add long golden hair that went down far past her waist and you had a knock-out female to make any futa lose her made with the urge to breed! As the two finally hit the town everyone drew their breath. Windows closed Ruby and Joan heard the salon stop playing show tunes from the phonogram and the whole world went still as out from behind a building with hips to spare Emerald walked. She had a short duster top covering her c cups a long ten-gallon hat on her head spurs on her heels and a grin on her lips. Her hands inching to her twin big irons on her hips as she licked her lip.

"Sheriff Rose I presume."

"So you have heard of me?" Ruby asked, grinning like a fox her dick now hard as steel as it looked at the sexy brown-skinned criminal she was going to make her breeding bitch! Or as the legal terms said her socially  _ reformed _ partner. 

"Course I have. The valiant Sheriff and her dunce apprentice. Everyone knows who you are." 

"Hey! I'm not a dunce!"

"Yeah! Joan is not  _ that _ bad ok?" Ruby asked as Joan paused. 

"Hey!"Joan said, affronted as Ruby liked her lips. 

"So how is this going to be Emmy? You are wanted for thieving, looting, destruction of public property, and Ass-assassination of a councilwoman! Give in now! We can do this one of two ways the easy way or the  _ sleazy _ way. Either way, I get laid." Ruby said, licking her lips as Em laughed.

"If you think a child can beat me take your best shot-"

_ BANG! _ There was a flash of light as Emerald was slammed back! Her body shot back like it had been kicked by a mule as she slammed into the town fountain with a tremendous crack! As the thief was knocked out cold!

"Hah! I got her!"

"Joan!? What the fuck?! We still had banter to do!"

"I! I'm sorry!"

"This is why you are still a deputy!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Never interrupt banter! It's half the fun!"

\-----

"OH fuck!" Emeralds screamed as she got her ass blasted! Emerald did not know how long she had been in jail or how long she was going to say but it was safe to say that she did not want to leave anytime soon! The feeling of Ruby's massive dick plowing in and out of her ass was making her go crazy!

"Fuck your ass is tight! You have one tight back door! For a criminal!" Ruby said spanking her ass hard! Making Emerald cry out in pain and bliss! Her diamond-tight ass just kept on  _ gripping _ down onto her cock! Making her body shake and stutter as she fucked her as hard as possible!

"Joan! Another boost!' Ruby shouted as Joan blushed, the female looked away but nodding shyly blushing hard from behind her as she gulped. 

"As! As you say! I'll do it!" Joan said as she put her hands on Ruby's shoulders! Joan put her hands on Ruby and pushed even more of her aura into her as Ruby gasped! Her hips were already going at full speed hammering away at Emerald's fat ass making those thick luscious cheeks clap! Ruby was fucking her so fast and hard that the iron bars of the stockade that Em was locked in in the big house shook! The concussive waves of force were enough to make Joan want to cover her ears and wish that her teacher was a bit more conventional! She knew Ruby was a great friend and person but fucking the crime out of the criminals?! It did not matter how many other people did it as a female Joan could just see herself in Em's place. Her ass and cunt being ruined by Pyrrha's thick massive champion markswoman cock making her scream out her name before she shook her head.

_ Bad thoughts Joan! You do not want to go to horny jail! _

"I'm cumming! Take it all, you fat assed thief!" Ruby shouted as she came hard right down into Emerald's ass! The thief screamed as she felt the boiling hot cum of Ruby shot deep right into her intestines! Emeralds screamed in bliss all of her past crimes were worth it if she could get her ass ripped in two by that massive cock again and again!

"Fuck me! Fuck me harder Sherrif! Please fuck me harder!"

"Well if you want to be fucked like a whore I guess that I can oblige. As long as I get to breed that tight pink cunt next!" Ruby said purring and growling like some kind of monster girl. Joan gulped wondering how long she was going to be needed to help her mistress  _ perform _ as she gulped judging by the thick slapping of flesh on flesh and feminine moans that came before her she guessed a long time...


	2. Interrogation and good times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby interrogates Em with the help of Joan! Joan does a fashion show for her best friend Pyrrha and Ruby has fun at the local club courtesy of two twins...

Joan was having another odd day at the office. She looked down at her hands not sure if this was what was going to make her be a better sheriff but she was not sure how to complain about it either!

"Um, Ruby! Are you sure about this? She's all... wet..." Joan said as she blushed as Emerald liked her breasts. Her massive F cups shook as Emerald licked and slurped at them making sure to pull down hard with her mouth as she pulled on her knockers with her mouth muscles! 

She was licking and sucking as hard as possible as Ruby pounded her slutty ass from the back! Spanking and tannin it red like her cape as she went to down on the female like it was no one's business. 

"Of course I know that this is a good idea, Joan! Oh, she just got tighter! If you don't do this then her moans are going to bother the rest of the inmates and that is something that you don't want now do you?" Ruby asked as she kept up her attack on Emerald's backdoor. 

Her ass pulled apart by that foot and a half of thick futa dick that was making the female feel like her mind was turning to mush! Her head pushed into the soft pillows of Joan's chest making her fellow female whimper as Ruby came hard into her ass! Making her unused pussy spurt out juices as Ruby let out a low and deep groan of pleasure and triumph! 

"Oh, I'm cumming! Take it! Take it Em! Take it in that thick slutty ass of yours and make sure you know what it takes to be against the long cock of the law!" Ruby shouted her orgasm tearing out of her cock spanking and stuffing that chocolate ass with a thick stuffing of vanilla as she pulled her dick out coating her backside with her spunk making sure to make Em know that she had marked her as her own as Joan sighed.

"Do you always have to do that? I mean you don't have to pull out do you?" Joan asked not sure why she always came as hard when she pulled out of her ass. Ruby had been taking a liking to Emerald as she usually did. 

She was known to like the brown-skinned females of Remnant and had a bit of a bet running with Penny on how many she could breed before she was tired of it. So far Emerald was just another notch on her belt and it did not look like she was going to get out as easy as the rest. Ruby had not bred her quite yet. She was not sure that Ruby was ever going to breed this one. Ruby was just loving the rough anal sex she could do to Em so much that to get her pregnant would almost ruin it! The fact that she could just hammer away at that fat chocolate ass as rough as possible that getting her knocked up seemed almost  _ criminal. _

\------

Joan was not always the smartest person but then there were times when Nora had to wonder if she was a secret master sadist when it came down to it.

"Are you sure that this does not make my but look fat Pyr? I really don't want it to look that bad ok?" Joan asked as she looked at her bikini bottom that showed off her massive fat ass that was on full display for all to see as Pyrrha paused all nineteen inches of wrist thick bitch breaking cock were on display tenting up in her skirt as she stared hungrily at Joan's ass. Not sure what to think do or say as she looked at it. 

She wanted to spread it in two and push her face into it making sure to lick her tight pucker clean or just start eating Joan out from the back but once again Pyrrha's massive amount of will power combined with her incredible social awkwardness and confusion worked together to make her not make a move as Nora sighed and shook her head at the two that just really needed to fuck already.

"N-not at all Joan! I think that you will look good in anything that you were." 

"Really? I want a suit that says I am young! And able to make my own decisions! Not that I am out there looking to be bred ok? I don't want to look easy."

"Oh, I don't think there is a person that does not want to breed you."

"What was that?" Joan asked as Pyrrha flashed her the A plus smile she wore to confuse the press.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Just a Sheriff joke! Right Partner?" Pyrrha asked as her partner sighed. 

"You know that we are not in the field and that you don't have to call me partner right?" Glynda asked as she also had a two foot tallywhacker hidden under thick black robes. She shook her head, not sure who to pity more. Her old partner Pyrrha Nikos the best damned Sheriff on this side of Mistral. That just wanted to start a family with a ditzy but knock our female partner. Or the said ditzy female partner. A so called hopeless romantic that seemed to mistake the phrase for someone that was denser than cadmium. With a body to rival the goddesses to add insult to injury. 

"Well I am just going to go before the tension in the room ignites ok?" Glynda asked as she walked out of the dressing room. Already making sure to schedule Joan for another hour of training. Training being have her throat fucked by her bitch breaking dick for training in endurance. 

Normally she only reserved this for punishment but Glynda had to admit bullying Joan was one of the better things that she liked to do. And it was fun to make Pyrrha a bit jealous every now and then.

_ Maybe that will make you act? _ Glynda thought as she licked her lips and looked forward to Joan's future training. 

\-----

Being a Sheriff was a hard job half of the time. They had to travel the times and they had to be ready for anything. Shootouts, drugs, and other things that would make them want to think about a career choice. Ruby was used to that in life. 

She had been shot, shot at, lit on fire, and thrown off a waterfall while rope bondage in a bandit as she screamed in fear and arousal. But that was not what was happening today. In fact most of the time Ruby came to Juniors she was used to the  _ special _ treatment of it.

"I hope you are enjoying your special treatment sheriff." Ruby groaned as the twin Malachite twins gave her the best offering she could ever get. She groaned in bliss as she let her body lean back into the sofa. She groaned as both twins began to grind their asses onto her cock. Her body was loving the soft velvety asses of the twin female strippers, guards, live-ins as they groaned. Both of them were soaking and Ruby was six fingers deep in both of them. Ruby was fingering them both making sure to get them groan in pleasure as they slowly painfully slowly pulled up and down with their soft pale asses lovingly being sculpted as they licked their lips. Both of them wanted that thick futa cock deep into their core as they made it leak. Ruby's cock was leaking like a volcano making sure to brim and shake as long lakes of pre-cum spilled out of it. Making her gasp as she felt the soaking wet snatches of both girls. 

Ruby loved just how wet she could make them! Both of them were soaked to the core and both of them loved it! Ruby leaned into the soft her dick assaulted in the best way possible. Her cock leaked its own lubricant as they began to go faster and faster. They went faster, faster, and faster. Both of them began to smirk their legs already shaking from Ruby's treatment and that was just her fingers! They took off their tops both of them took off their tops their C cups shook free as Ruby saw their perky pink nipples poke out into the air.

They were groaning and grasping whimpering in bliss as Ruby got closer and closer to cumming. She was getting closer and closer she was going to burst! She was going to burst and she was going to cover the backs of both of them in her thick spunk! Ruby was groaning when she came, her hips thrust up as she screamed out in bliss as she came hard on the backs of both of the twins. 

"Fuck!" Ruby gasped as she came! She came hard her dick spraying like a volcano as it covered both of their backs in thick cum as she groaned.

  
  



	3. A helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan shows off her new pet and Ruby treats a lady to a time!

"So can I shoot now?" Joan asked as Ruby sighed. She knew better than to answer that question from her deputy as she looked over. Joan always liked this time when they were out in the wilds.

"Ah!" Joan screamed as she came again, her body shaking as she had an orgasm to rock her world and shake her down. Joan came hard on the tongue of the monster that was  _ attacking _ her that was. Joan cried out as the Beowulf made her cum the monster girl Grimm licking up her snatch her long black tail swinging wildly as Ruby groaned. 

"Joan, why do you have a pet, Grimm? And why is it here of all places?" Ruby asked as she flashed down her scythe killing the Beowulf alpha futa Grimm that had tried to pound her from the back hard to the point that her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she was screaming her name!

Or well kill was a strong word, you don't really kill Grimm. When you break them enough they just turn to dust and go back to the nearest spawning pool and reviving with all memories intact and with their body changed to the lowest of their specific species.

Ie a futa alpha Grimm would become a basic monster girl Grimm and so on and so forth. Joan had a pet Grimm that had somehow worked its way in with a band of wild Grimm that had attempted to attack and molest a very important carriage into Vale as-

"Shoot! Just shoot dammit! Don't just let them shoot us!" Joan smiled as she pulled the trigger. Crocea Mors shot off blasting into the small group of bandits that had tried to fight them. The group of Branwen's had been trying to take advantage of the situation as they went flying. Screaming back as they cried out! 

They did not last long though the surviving feral Grimm fell on them in a passionate orgy of sex. The monster girls pulled their clothes off sat on their faces and began to assault their crotches. Eating out the downed females before starting to drag them off to the camp for whatever alpha was left to breed into brood mothers for the Grimm. Something that Joan had once spent an embarrassing amount of time doing. One month really, that was how Joan had a pet Grimm in the first place! She had given birth to it a long, long time ago, and now was just a part of the family! 

Ruby rolled her eyes as the pleased screaming of the bandits dragged off to be brood mothers for either the remainder of their long lives or they were rescued by the rangers. And given the fact that they had tried to rob the rangers when they were in a time of need did not make a rescue any likely in a timely fashion. 

"Ok Joan you got to shoot something. Now get your Grimm under control ok? I don't need it messing anything up ok?" Ruby asked as Joan nodded. She began to pet her monster girl pet cooing to her as she grinned. 

"Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl? Who kya!?" Joan gasped as the monster leaped at her, pinning her down with a kiss, and began to grind their pussies together as it fucked Joan down onto the ground as her own daughter of a monster began to fuck her raw! 

As this was happening Ruby began to act. She began to rip off the door to the carriage that was turned over. The centaur that was pulling them was knocked out and the futa monster girl was breathing in large Z's as she pulled open the door.

"Sheriff Rose! No need to fear the calvary is here!" Ruby said as she opened the door. Green eyes looked up at her as a young woman with green eyes and long flowing red hair. Ruby saw the woman gasp as she was pulled out of the carriage her F cups shaking into the air as Ruby grinned.

"Well now then what do we have here? Is that you Miss Polendina? What in tarnation are you doing here?" Ruby asked her old friend Penny Polendina as she was pulled out of the carriage. The moans and groans of Joan being fucked into the ground by the sexy female monster girl that was going to be an alpha futa sooner or later at this rate but that was not for Ruby to worry about. Or at least not now. 

"I was just on my way back to Vale. I think that they tried to take me and I was just lucky I was able to be rescued by you two! Whatever can I do to repay you?" Penny asked licking her lips as Ruby grinned at the female.

"Well, I think I can find a way for you to do that. Why don't you come with me for a second and we will get it sorted out ok?" 

"Oh, I don't think that I have any choice in the matter, miss."

"No. No, you do not." Ruby said, licking her lips as the sounds of Joan cumming, again and again, being forcibly brought to pleasure as she was fucked into the ground. Her hips grinding and locked together with the monster that was making love to her on the dirt as Ruby and Penny walked away. Leaving Joan to her fate of pleasure and eventual perverted motherhood as the two of them held hands and walked away from the mess of carriages and the howls of Grimm having finally gotten laid with humans...

\-----

"Fuck now that is a good ass," Yang said as she plowed into Emerald, Yang spanked the female's as shard making her groan in the stocks as the sheriff fucked her with her horse cock!

"I don't know what Ruby has been doing but you are still so damn tight! I wonder what Ruby is doing now we could totally double-team you..." Yang said as she fucked the thief into a blubbering whimpering mess of a woman!

\-----

"Now Miss Polendina are you trying to seduce me?" RUby asked before kissing Penny on the lips. She kissed her softly, making her groan as she pushed Penny back into the bed. Her massive F cups shot out shaking free of her top as Ruby spread her legs. 

"Is it working?" Penny teased as Ruby tore her panties off and shook her head looking at that wet soaking cunt as she licked her chops! 

Looking down hungrily at her prey as she rubbed her hands together. 

"Oh yeah. Trust me it's working." Ruby said before she slammed her dick right into the tight snatch of Penny!" Penny let out a pleased shriek as she was fucked by the futa before her! 

Ruby groaned as she slammed her hips in and out of her. Her body shook as she plowed into Penny as she rammed her good! Ruby was grunting in pleasure as her foot and a half of thick cunt wrecking cock was filling up Penny with all the power that she could muster! Ruby's balls slapped into her ass, her thick balls slapping into Penny's thick ass, her balls making a thick wet  _ plap, plapping  _ sound to fill the air as she fucked her raw! Penny's legs locked around Ruby's waist fully bringing her down and pulling her deeper and deeper into her depths as she screamed out!

"Yes! Yes! Ruby! Friend Ruby! Fuck me! Fuck me like you do your criminals in the stocks! Fuck me raw and breed me!" Ruby grunted as Penny screamed out to be bred! Her dick plowing in and out of her like a steam piston. Her body melted into Penny's as the two kissed roughly. Ruby kissed Penny right on the lips, her tongue forcing the two of them dancing in the other as they grunted and groaned. 

"Fuck me!" Penny gasped breaking the kiss as Ruby lifted her hips up! Allowing for a better version of her mating press! Forcing her balls to really slap against that plump pale ass making Penny get the full feeling of being fucked by a futa as her pussy was pulled apart as it milked Ruby's cock! Her pussy gripped down as Ruby had to fight back the urge to let it loose! Ruby lost that fight, the sight of Penny's massive F cups bouncing and thrashing with her thrusts were just too much for her to deal with! And when it came down to it Ruby did not want to hold back on breeding Penny as soon as possible.

"Penny! I'm cumming!" Ruby shouted as she came hard right into Penny's cunt! Ruby came hard her dick blasting spunk into her cunt making Penny scream out in pleasure as she was bred raw by the futa as both lovers climaxed as one! 


End file.
